prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Armed Guard
Armed Guards are well-trained, efficient and potentially deadly security staff members. They are tasked with maintaining prison-wide security and suppression of dangerous inmates. The Chief is the administrator responsible for unlocking the Armed Guards. The most noticeable difference between an armed guard and a standard guard is the fact that the armed guards come equipped with shotguns. There are only two circumstances in which an armed guard will draw and fire their shotgun: # When given direct authorisation via the Freefire emergency command. # When the Armed Guard's own life is in danger to the point where [[death|'death']] appears imminent. Armed Guards will not rely on the use of their shotgun alone. The Chief can unlock tasers which can be utilised by Armed Guards to subdue prisoners non-lethally. Armed Guards do not conduct the same duties as normal guards. In short, they will not open doors, escort prisoners or operate surveillance equipment. Armouries Armed Guards also require an Armoury, an area where they can reside, rest and re-obtain any dropped weaponry. The number of Armed Guards you can hire is dependent on the number of Guard Lockers you have in your Armoury. Armouries are where prison-authorised weaponry is stored and housed. It is therefore imperative that your armouries are secured and heavily protected. This is because prisoners, during a riot situation, will attempt to raid your armouries for firearms. If successful, this would undoubtedly spell trouble for your prison. Skills & Combat As aforementioned, armed guards don't rely on the use of their shotguns alone. * Tasers fired by an Armed Guard have a 70% accuracy rate as opposed to a regular guard's 60% accuracy rate. Any other ranged weapon fired by an Armed Guard, i.e. a shotgun, will have a 90% accuracy rate. * In a case where tasers have not yet been researched/one has already been discharged, but freefire is disabled, armed guards will resort to the simple use of their fists when attempting to subdue misbehaving inmates. * Armed Guards possess the ability to shout warnings at misbehaving prisoners. There is a small chance that a prisoner will adhere to this warning by desisting their misconduct and surrendering - therefore cancelling the need for use of weaponry at all. * Armed Guards are extremely efficient in quelling riots, of any scale. Any misbehaving prisoner(s) in close proximity to an armed guard, specifically within 4 squares, will surrender immediately after the weapon is discharged. Suppression Armed Guards emit an aura of suppression to all nearby prisoners which causes them to think twice before starting trouble. The likelihood of a prisoner engaging in misconduct in the presence of a shotgun-wielding guard is heavily reduced. However, suppressed prisoners will move a lot slower around your prison. They will also be disinterested in prison labour activities and reform programs. Any suppressed prisoners already undergoing a reform program will most likely fail. Furthermore, the presence of armed guards on site alone will cause the danger level of your prison to rise. It is therefore unwise to position a large number of Armed Guards around your facility - it may do more harm than good. Miscellaneous * Armed Guards have a lower base health as opposed to regular guards, meaning they can be killed slightly easier. * Armed Guards, like most other guard types, can obtain body armour if it is unlocked. * Excluding standard patrols, armed guards do not conduct normal guard duties (as specified above). * Armed Guards that are not on patrol will simply idle in your security rooms or armouries. * Armed Guards will drop their firearm if they are knocked unconscious or killed. * Armed Guards carry jail keys which they will also drop if they are knocked unconscious or killed. * Some prisoners possess the fighting ability to disarm an armed guard or steal the weapon out of their hands altogether. * Armed Guards will make a loud shrieking noise if they are killed. This can be a good auditory signal that one has been killed and a potential firearm is insecure and available for a prisoner to snatch. * Unlike regular guards, armed guards do not need to attend taser certification classes. * Armed Guards do not carry melee weapons for hand-to-hand combat. * Prisoners of a lower security category are more likely to adhere to an armed guard's verbal warnings. * Armed Guards can be moved to a location manually by the player. Mods There are some mods which allow the standard shotgun to be substituted for another firearm. A popular substitute is the: Assault Rifle - '''the same weapon used by the National Guard. Furthermore, some mods allow for standard guards, riot police and even dog handlers to be armed with a firearm. '''Trivia * Armed Guards were added to Prison Architect in Alpha 17. * They appear to carry shotgun shells on their upper torso. * Shotgun-shell residue can be seen on the floor after a shotgun has been fired. * The walls may display bullet holes which look like runny ink spots. *Armed Guards appear in the G.A.B.O.S campaign mission arriving in Riot Van, they are called "Armed Police" in the mission. *Like other staff, Armed Guards will protest if they do not receive high enough wages. Category:Staff Category:Security Category:Entity